Shadow Yosuke
Shadow Yosuke is the first Shadow boss in Persona 4. It is the Shadow Self of Yosuke Hanamura. Appearances *''Persona 4 / Golden: Boss **Persona 4 Manga: Minor Antagonist **Persona 4: The Animation: Minor Antagonist **Persona 4: The Magician: Antagonist *Persona 4 Arena: Boss ''(Yosuke Story Route) **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character Design Shadow Yosuke takes the form of a cartoonish camouflaged smiling frog with a body on top; the body and frog resemble his Persona. The frog-like body has a super-hero cape-wearing character fused into its back. Shadow Yosuke carried over these motifs into Yosuke's Persona Jiraiya: *Shadow Yosuke's (SY) toad eyes and Jiraiya's Ears *SY's human eyes and Jiraiya's eyes *SY's toad mouth and Jiraiya's V-shaped section near his neck. *SY's human's scarf and Jiraiya's scarf *The camouflage pattern seen on SY's toad body appears at the end of Jiraiya's pants and sleeves. *SY and Jiraiya's black upper body. Profile Shadow Yosuke appears in the ruins of the Midnight Channel's version of Saki Konishi's family store in the Twisted Shopping District. He claims Yosuke Hanamura's motives in joining the protagonist were purely self-gratification and indulgement in something new and exciting. He also dismissed the death of Saki as Yosuke's excuse for the excursion into the Channel, an unimportant event that led to something far more interesting. Yosuke's rage at the Shadow's words led him to deny it, prompting the Shadow to power itself up and try to kill him. The protagonist defeats the Shadow, with Yosuke regaining consciousness but still reluctant to face himself. Under the encouragement of Teddie and the protagonist, Yosuke painfully admits that he does feel that way, but it is always hard to face one's true feelings. Sensing Yosuke's resolution, the Shadow transform into Jiraiya, and becomes Yosuke's Persona. Stats Persona 4= |-| Persona 4 Golden= Strategy The fight with Shadow Yosuke is designed to teach the player about Guarding, and Shadow Yosuke always performs actions in this cycle: Wind of Oblivion → Power Charge → Attack → Guard. Simply guard whenever he Power Charges or Guards so that the player takes less damage from his physical attacks and don't grant him an extra turn when he uses Wind of Oblivion. The rest of the fight is easily handled due to Shadow Yosuke's weakness to Zio. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4 Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPjGv4XtTJ0 *''"I am a shadow... The true self... I'll crush everything that bores me... Starting with you!"'' (Battle Opening) *''"Get out of my sight!"'' (Using Wind of Oblivion) *''"Outta the way!"'' (Using Wind of Oblivion) *''"What an eyesore!"'' (Using Power Charge) *''"Get outta my face!"'' (Using Power Charge) *''"What did I say!?"'' (Using Power Charge) *''"How long can you survive this?"'' (After using Power Charge) *''"Pain in the ass!"'' (Recovering from Knock Down) *''"Dammit, don't underestimate me!"'' (Recovering from Knock Down) *''"That's not gonna work!"'' (Recovering from Knock Down) *''"Heh, that's it...? Boring..."'' (After HP is reduced by a certain amount) *''"You're getting to be a real pain... Alright, I'm gonna crush you with everything I've got!"'' (After HP is reduced even more) *''"What a freaking pain in the ass! Get out of my way!"'' *''"Hah! That all you got? Boring!"'' *''"You're going down!"'' *''"So, you want me to get serious?"'' (unused) *''"I'm coming after you with everything I got! Hope you're ready!"'' *''"You dick! You're seriously pissing me off!"'' (unused) *''"Your attacks are nothing!"'' (unused) *''"Hah! What's the matter? You still wanna fight?"'' (unused) *''"It's about time you get crushed!"'' (unused) *''"Let's end this!"'' *''"Dammit... I... I..."'' (unused defeated line) *''"Damn you to Hell!"'' (Upon Defeat) *''"This can't be!"'' (Upon Defeat) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''"The pain! Everything sucks! Everything's so boring! I'll destroy them all!" (Start round) *"I'll trash everything boring!"'' (Start round) *"I'm the hero!" (Start round) *If you wanna play hero, I'll play along too! (vs. Yukari in Arcade Mode) *I'm gonna beat the crap out of that cool face of yours, partner! (vs. Yu in Arcade Mode) *"This is for keeps!" (Non-final round victory) *"Haha! I'm the real me!" (Final round victory) *"I am sick of everything!" (Final round victory) *"Hahaha! More! I need more thrills!" (Final round victory) *"I'm you? Hell no! I'm ME!" (Final round victory against Yosuke Hanamura) Victory Quotes ;General *"Heh, you're so weak! Bonds? Psh, don't make me laugh!" *"You're still acting like a fool? Face it: this is reality!" *"This! This is it! Destroying everything is what I live for!" *"Ugh, what a bore. If I can't be the hero, then nothing's worth it!" *"Let everything fall into even more chaos! Then I'll shine even brighter!" *"Everything's a bore! And it'd be the same even if this place wasn't around, right!?" ;Character specific *Yu Narukami: "Hahahahaha! I've been waiting to catch you off guard! Yeah, you heard me... partner." *Yosuke Hanamura: "Dithering around like that is so you! I'll take over from here on!" *Junpei Iori: "Hyaahahahahaha! You're the type who never gets the limelight, huh? Dreams only bring pain, you know!" Gallery Trivia * Shadow Yosuke has a lookalike in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, the boss form of Yosukesaurus, who was driven into becoming a frenzied carnivorous dinosaur by his Herbivore Dinosaurs "comrades." Despite this, Yosukesaurus and Shadow Yosuke/the real Yosuke are not related to each other. Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 Bosses